


You & I

by XxAlphaSterekXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Louis, fluffy !!!, pretty!louis, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAlphaSterekXx/pseuds/XxAlphaSterekXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis' parents are trying to split him and Harry up, but Harry won't let Louis go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago (meaning 3 days ago) and decided to post it now k byee

Louis sat on the couch, staring up at his parents. He felt like one of those little 5 year olds when they got in trouble, like if they broke the next door neighboor's window with a baseball or something. But no, this was different.

Something more..serious. But it wasn't that serious. It wasn't like he killed some little boy, or robbed a bank and the cops where after him. All he was doing was dating someone. Someone as in Harry Styles. 

Harry Styles where what every parent wanted away from their child. Daughter or son, all of them wanted him away from their precious angels. Bullshit. Nobody knew Harry like Louis did. Louis knew the stories behind his scars, and the reason why he was like the way he was. 

Harry had tattoos littered all over his body, and a lip piercing. He was tall, about a foot taller than Louis, and lean yet built. Louis loved everything about Harry. His parents, well, they thought he was a rodent who wanted to currupt their 'innocent' little boy.

See, the Tomlinson where probably the most known family in this town. Louis' father runned a famous book-store, while his mum was the best doctor out of about like, 1000 people. Nah. More people lived here, he bet. He was never good at math, Louis.

Well, Louis was their son, and he had about a gazillion sisters. That's why everyone wanted him. To get to his hot sister, or to get in his pants, or to get their parent a place at his parents job. 

But Louis was also probably the most gorgeous boy in town. Even straight men said they would fuck him without hesitation. He had a soft, brown fringe, and beautiful blue eyes. He was short, and had a curvy body. He had a big bum, and was just, well- attractive. 

And Harry was the one to get him. 

Harry was the one to hold him at night, to caress his body. To make love to him, to protect. They where completly and utterly in love. But his parents didn't like that. 

''Mom,'' Louis whined, cutting off his mom when she started talking about Harry's ugly tattoos, which Louis loved. ''I love him. You can't stop me from loving him.'' His father scoffed. ''Rubbish. He doesn't love you,'' Louis glared at him. ''He just wants to get into your pants.''

Louis was the one to scoff this time. ''Really, dad? Really? He doesn't love me? Remember how I met him? He took me home because some dude didn't know the concept of no. He was going to hurt me, dad. Harry saved me. If he wasn't there, I could've-'' Louis' mother cut him off. ''Been killed? Think Louis- you couldn't get killled. It doesn't mater.''

''Mom!" Louis yelled. 'Murder is not a joke, stop it!'' She sighed. ''Okay, I'm sorry. But still, Harry is a bad boy, Louis.'' Louis smirked. ''May be a bad boy,'' He said, glancing at his father. ''But he has a good ass dick.'' He giggled at the end when his father stomped his foot, infruiated.

''GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!'' Louis giggled and happily got up, prancing up the stairs and into his room. He locked it and immediatly took off his skinny jeans, throwing some sweats on and taking one of Harry's shirt that he left over. 

He could still smell a faint hint of Harry's colonge, making him smile. He then jumped into his bed and snatched his phone from under his pillow. He unlocked it and saw a text from Harry. ' _How'd it go with your parents? xx_ ' Louis blushed at the X's, and replied. 

_'Well, I may have said something about our sex life, but I don't think they mind. :)'_ Louis giggled, remember the shocked look on his mother's face. He felt his voice start to ring Fader by The Tempter Trap and slid it open fast, not looking at the caller I.D. ''Yello?'' He said in a high voice, examining his nails. ''Yello?'' He heard a husky voice ask from the line.

He smiled, noticing Harry's voice. ''Yes, Yello. It's like- yellow but with hello in it. It's like- their ship name.'' Harry chuckled on the other line. ''I'm still never gonna understand the whole 'shipping' thing.'' Louis smirked. 

''Come to the dark side,'' He said darkly. ''We have brownies.'' He giggled softly at the end. ''I thought it was; 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies.'?'' Louis sighed. ''Same thing!'' He said, making Harry laugh. 

Oh, how he loved Harry's laugh. 

''Well, okay. Anyways, Liam's throwing a party, and invitied us. Wanna come?'' Louis smiled to himself. ''Why would I come when you aren't even in me.'' ''Oh-ho-ho. The princess is being naughty tonight, I see.'' 

Louis blushed. ''Yes, he is. Anyways, sure. You can come pick me up now. Don't climb up the window tonight,'' He added, biting his lip. ''I wanna make my parents mad.'' Then Harry let out a wolf-whistle. ''Of course, sexy. Love you, be there soon.'' 

''Love you too,'' Then the line ended. Louis sighed and looked down at his phone, just smiling at the name Harry. He didn't get why his parents didn't like him being happy. It sucked that he had to sneak Harry in and out of the house. But he didn't care. As long as he had Harry with him, he was fine. 

About 5 mnutes later, Louis had his outfit on. He had on skin-tight red jeans, a blue v-neck, and blue toms. He fluffed his hair a bit and smiled. He looked down at his phone. _'I'm here babe, - Har-Bear. xx'_  

Louis smiled at Harry's nickname before bounding down the stairs and out the front door, glad his father nor mother where in the living room. 'I'll be back soon. Out with Harry. x' He texted his mom before smirking and turning his phone off, putting it in his pocket. 

He ran over to Harry's car and opened the door, sliding in. ''Hi,'' Louis said, giving Harry a kiss on his cheek. ''Now go before my parents see us.'' He said, looking out the window and at his house. 

He smiled as Harry drove off to the party. ''So what'd you say that got your mum so upset?'' Louis bit his lip. ''She called you a bad boy so I said; ''He may be a bad boy, but he has a good dick.'' Then they sent me to my room.''

Harry smirked and put his hand over and layed it on Louis' thigh rubbing it. ''Your in a little fiesty mood today,'' He said, sneaking a look at Louis. ''I like it.''

 

When they finally got to the party, Louis already knew it was one of those 'fighting over drugs' party. People where practially having sex on the dance floor he noticed when he walked in, and saw his friend Niall sitting alone at the punch table. 

He excused himself from Harry and walked over, sitting next to him. ''Hey bud,'' Louis said, causing Niall to look up. He smiled when he saw it was Louis. ''Hey Lou. How ya doin'?'' Louis shrugged. ''Great. Same thing with the man who impregnated the woman who gave birth to me,'' He said, shrugging and getting a chip from out of the bag and chewing on it. 

''Why don't they just hop off your dick, man? Don't they know you bottom?'' Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Niall in the arm. ''Oh shut up,'' He said, rolling his eyes as a jock came up to them. Nick Grimshaw, the asshole who had a 'thing' for Louis.

''Hey Lou,'' He said, completly ignoring Niall's being there. ''Wanna dance?'' Louis looked around for Harry and spotted him talking to Zayn, his best friend. Zayn caught his eyes and Louis tilted his head to Nick. 

Zayn got the idea and continuted talking to Harry. ''No, I have a boyfriend, Nick.'' Nick rolled his eyes. ''So what? He isn't here. Just c'mon!'' Niall looked at him with a disgusted face. ''He said no, fuck off.'' Louis looked at Niall with wide eyes. Nick glared at him. 

''Shut up, goldie-locks!'' Niall rolled his eyes. ''Yeah yeah. Just go crawl back in whatever man cave you came out of.'' Nick gritted his teeth. ''Something going on here?'' All eyes turned on Zayn and Harry. ''Nop-'' ''That asshole tried to get in Louis' pants,'' Niall said, like it was no big deal, looking down at his glass of punch. 

Zayn looked at him with inerest. ''Really, dude? Really?'' Harry said, shoving Nick away. ''Piss off.'' He looked at Louis and grabbed Louis' hand. ''C'mon, let's go.'' Louis smiled and shivered, going under Harry's arm. ''Okay.''

 

When Louis and Harry left, they went to their 'special place'. It's where Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend. And after 3 years of sneaking around, they where finally here, in 3 months ready to graduate and go off to college. 

Louis sighed and curled into Harry, tracing lines on his biceps. ''I love you,'' Harry suddenly said, looking down at Louis. Louis looked up at him and smiled. ''I love you too.'' Harry then gulped and sat up on the top of his car, grabbing Louis' hands. 

''No, like- I like..love you, love you. You are my world, Louis. You're perfect. You may not know it, but you are. You make me happy. Your smile, laugh, giggle, everything about you makes me fall more and more in love with you every day. I know, your parents hate me, but the fact you put up me, makes me wonder how I have someone like you. Well..I don't care what your parents think. Or what our age is,'' Louis gasped when Harry pulled out a box ring. ''Louis William Tomlinson...will you marry me?''

Tears welled in Louis eyes and he nodded, jumping into Harry's arms and kissing him hard, curling his fists in Harry's shirt. He pulled back, laying his head on Harry's shoulder, wordless and Harry slipped the ring on Louis' finger. 

''Make love to me,'' Louis whispered in Harry's ear, causing Harry to smile and kiss his jaw softly. ''Of course, princess.'' Louis blushed as Harry flipped them over on the car, and kissed Louis, rubbing the sides of his small frame. Louis sighed agaisnt Harry's lips, loving the tender touches from his lover. 

''Please, Harry..'' Louis whimpered, hips buckling as Harry took his shoes and pants off, spreading Louis' legs open. ''Goin' commando, ey Tomlinson?'' Louis blushed and smacked his fiancee. ''Shuddup,''

Harry smiled and unzipped his jeans, pulling his thick cock out. ''I did too, so it doesn't matter.'' Harry then leaned down, eyes looking at Louis' pretty, pink hole. He proded it with his tongue, causing Louis to whine and tug at his hair. 

''Please, Harry.'' Harry then pushed his tongue into Louis' entrance, causing a pretty, low moan to fall from Louis' lips. Harry licked at Louis' walls, causing Louis to whimper and press agaisnt him. 

''H-harry pl-ease!'' Harry smirked and went out, going into his pocket and finding his lube bottle. He looked down at Louis and almost groaned at the sight of Louis, the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, with his leg's spread open, lips swollen, begging for Harry. 

And it amazed Harry that he could see that, and only he could see that. ''Are you gonna have sex with me, or just stare?'' Louis said, smirking at Harry. Harry sat down on the car head, flipping Louis over so he was sitting up-right. 

''Want you to ride me,'' Harry growled, kneading Louis' arse. Louis moaned and nodded, pushing his top body up and grabbing Harry's cock, aliging him to Louis' pucker. The older boy took a deep breath before slowly going down on Harry. 

He let out a loud moan of Harry's name when he was filled to the brim. Even after about 6 times of having sex, Louis was still tight as hell to Harry, and it was one of those other things about Harry that amazed him.

Louis' slowly adjusted to the size, leaning down and kissing Harry slowly, grabbing his jaw as he suddenly getting off of Harry before slamming down, causing him to let a loud moan escape his lips.

He sat up on the curly haired lad, leaning back and gripping his thighs as he slowly set a pace. ''H-harr- ngh oh right there!'' He moaned as he bounced on Harry's cock, not caring that anyone driving down the empty road could see, or not caring about the bruises his parents would probably noticed. 

The younger boy gripped Louis' hips and start to thrust into him, hitting that one spot that made Louis' a complete wreck. ''OH!'' Louis suddenly gasped out, thrusting back onto Harry. ''Right ther- ngh- ere! a-again!'' 

Harry sat back and continuted to bounce Louis up and down, loving the tight heat of the smaller male. He started to go faster, loving the sound of Louis' sweet, loud moans. ''H-harry! harderr~'' Louis whined, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he cluched Harry's shirt. 

Harry moaned and let go, thrusting in and out of Louis as quick as he could, loving the way Louis clenched around his cock. ''HARRY!'' Louis suddenly screamed, coming hard on his shirt. 

The taller male moaned and thrust in one last time, cumming deep within Louis. That's when Louis fell onto of Harry, panting heavily. Harry slithered his hands around Louis' waist and whispered. ''Louis?'' Louis looked up at him, trying to get his breathing to even out.

''Yeah?'' Harry gulped. ''You won't...you won't let your parents take you away from me..right?'' Louis smiled and kissed his nose. ''I won't let them.''

''Promise?''

''Promise.''

**Author's Note:**

> jfc i suck at smut im sorry. i hope you liked it bc i worked hard sob


End file.
